


Frozen Kisses

by callisofcamelot



Series: Frostbite [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, college hockey AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisofcamelot/pseuds/callisofcamelot
Summary: She raises her brow, and looks down at her watch. "That's a bit forward isn't it? And I actually have a class to go."Was she blowing me off?"But there's no classes after this sweetheart, unless you're coming back here. Which doesn't make sense," I roll my eyes. "And it's not like I'm asking you to have sex."She flushes, and looks a bit panicky. "Oh, forgot just new schedule here you know. And sweetheart?"





	1. 1

**Beatrix**

If perfection had a definition it would be the male two rows in front of me.

Between taking notes I look up from my Leafs hat to sneak another glance at him. With each glance my heart rate grows. And my face flushes a bit more.

Adam Helfrick is painfully handsome. Under his Penguins beanie is a head full of wavy black hair that just screams to be touched. And along with that he has perfectly tanned skin and piercing green  eyes. He's the quarterback for the Neverless football team, and with his toned body it's easy to realize why.

I haven't felt this way about a guy since Chaddick dumped me last year, because I was apparently too much of a distraction from hockey. And at that moment I swore to myself that I'd never date another hockey player. And become one of those _puck bunnies._

And it was just my luck that Adam was a football player. But the only thing that stood between us was that I went Evermore and he went here.

At the podium in front of the projection of today's project, stands Uncle Barry or Professor Jollie to the students. He's giving the 'I know we can do better' lecture that everyone has grown accustomed to over the past month.

This time it's about a project on how childhood trauma can affect ones personality, and a few other things surrounding personality. Or in the shortest definition the midterm.

And fifty percent of the class got D or lower.

And I somehow managed to receive a big red A.

I don't exactly know how, I basically just scribbled down as much information I could remember and go on about how important personality was to the human mind. And other crap.

Behavioural Phycology was supposed to be the easy class, until this year. When my uncle stepped in for the now retired professor. Judging by the looks some of the kids gave every time he announced a new assignment you could tell they didn't get the memo. So half of students in here came in expecting an easy pass but were given a challenging one instead.

"Because I have grown fond of you all," everyone could see through the lie. But still hopeful expressions spread through the crowd. "I want to give you all another chance."

He looks so pained as he says it, that I hear a snort beside me. It was obvious that he didn't want to do it. But half the students flunking wouldn't look good on the schools behalf.

"So you all will have two weeks to get your act together and retake it." He finishes.

"This is stupid," Hester mutters beside me.

Hester and I had sat next to each other since September, and we had become a sort of friends. We never talked or acknowledged each other out of class. But in class we'd share notes and sarcastic remarks. Her red streaked hair and tattoo might not make her seem like she'd be very intelligent, but she was absolutely brilliant. She was planning on going into criminology, and I hoped we would get a chance to work with each other one day.

I laugh. "I know, my answers are an absolute shit show." I whisper. "I don't even know how I got an A."

"I ate cookies before I did it, I think they might have had marijuana in them."

I choke. But before I can say anything to her, Uncle Barry dismisses us and she's gone. Students shuffle out, and I follow their lead. Pulling my cap down so no one sees me. Hester was cool, but the other kids might go a bit crazy if they saw that an Ever was here. The rivalry between the schools dated back to when they were created. When two brothers wished to create one school, but they got into a fight. And well the rest is history.

I stop when I see that Adam is in front of me, he seems to be talking to someone. So I take a chance and get a good look at his back side. And it doesn't disappoint.

"He's never had a girlfriend since he dumped his high school sweetheart." Hester's back.

I sigh and stare at the back of his head. I grab her hand so we can go somewhere where the chances of him hearing us are lower than they are now. "I think that's sweet."

She scoffs, and examines him once more. "It's always the nice ones that are actually homicidal maniacs."

Hester is the only one who knows about my crush on Adam. Reena and Millicent would freak out if they knew. We were all pretty high in the popularity pyramid, so dating a Never could cause more backlash. And since Reena's own boyfriend is on the hockey team it could end in many ways but good wasn't one of them. I'd heard of the regular fights and pranks that came before and after a game. And I didn't want a boy to get bruised up because of me.

Last year Kelly Morganstern dated a Never and nobody wanted to be her partner at the annual dance competition. So she had to do a solo, but she ended up winning the grand prize so it wasn't all bad I guess.

"It wouldn't hurt if he didn't have to be so hot, or thoughtful."

She made a gagging noise. "God no, college boys only have one thing on their mind and you know it."

I shrug. It was true and I really couldn't deny it. And to prove my case one of Never's most prized possessions walked through the doors.

Hort BloodBrooke another star athlete. But instead of football he was a hockey player. And the captain. With a simple snap any eager girl would jump onto his lap, and stick her tongue down his throat. Hester, and almost everyone else is gone. And his normal walk seemed weighed down. He must have failed the test.

 

But I don't really care. The athletes get preferential treatment. And the second they're out of school, they're drafted. So nope, not giving him a pang of sympathy. He probably has hoards of girls willing to give that to him. And do much more.

I glance at my watch, 4:35. I still had enough time to talk to my uncle before he had to teach his next class.

*****

**Hort**

I failed.

The big fat F in front of me is still a bit of a shock.

For almost twenty years Susan Watt had been passing out A's. But when I finally take it she has to retire, and Barry Jollie has to take her postion.

His cursive handwriting that I can barely read, fills my assignments every time with notes and always anything but an A.

I'm passing every class with flying colors, except for French where I'm geting a C+. And along with this F, my average is now a C-minus.

I need a C+ average to play hockey.

Even though I don't plan on continuing it later, it keeps my dad off my back. And that's better than having him on it. I grumble and flip through it. Sure I didn't really know what I was writing about, but with hockey and trying to figure out how I could pay back the loan dad took for his gambling I barely had time to study.

I've talked to Jollie about extra credit, but he just says to join the study group. Which I'm already in. So right now hockey is slipping through my fingers. My grades are pretty good, but it's the hockey scholarships that get me through the year. And unless my dad manages to sober up and get a job I'm screwed.

I run a hand through my hair and groan. _How am I getting out of the one._

I jerk when I see a figure going over to Jollie.

I look over and see the girl who sits in the back row, who always either has a Leafs or Bruins hat on. Her choice in teams may not be the best, but how she's talking to Jollie means she knows him.

Now what's her name?

I now I've heard it. Hester mentioned her once.

Betty?

Bethany?

I've never asked for it a I realize. But now that I'm looking at her I don't get why. She's pretty, blonde hair and a petite build. But the hat blocks her face.

I keep staring, and I don't realize that she's stopped talking and walking over to me.

She doesn't look my way. She keeps her head down and keeps walking to the exit. I start to walk over, and I think she notices because she starts walking faster. But as she increases her speed she doesn't notice the table leg sticking out and trips over it.

I try to catch her but it happens to fast. I watch as she falls and both the papers in her hand and the hat on her head do to.

And I finally catch a glimpse of her face, she has a dainty nose and big blue eyes. But what really catches my attention is the A on her paper. I quickly drop to help her.

"I really shouldn't have worn these shoes."

I chuckle, and hand her the papers I managed to gather. And I take a look at her shoes. They're those pointy heels that Sophie likes. And they're at least four inches, with light frost already coating the ground I'm not really sure how she even managed to walk through campus.

She pulls her hat back on, and gives me small smile. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

She taps her finger on her book and I look back down at her midterm.

"How'd you ace it?" I ask, still a bit dazed at the fact.

She shrugs. "I don't know to be honest, I was sure I'd failed it."

"Wow," I feel like I've just bumped into Einstein, and he's holding the meaning of life. "So could I see it?"

She raises her brow, and looks down at her watch. "That's a bit forward isn't it? And I actually have a class to go."

Was she blowing me off?

"But there's no classes after this sweetheart, unless you're coming back here. Which doesn't make sense," I roll my eyes. "And it's not like I'm asking you to have sex."

She flushes, and looks a bit panicky. "Oh, forgot just new schedule here you know. And sweetheart?"

"Maybe if I knew your name," I trail off.

It hasn't been more than a minute, and it was already going downhill. If only talking could be as easy as playing hockey.

"My names Beatrix, Hort."

I wince, I seemed like a shallow prick now. At least I knew the first letter though.

She starts walking off, her books in hand. "So wait is that a no, because I saw you staring at Helfrick."

That seems to stop her, she whirls around. And looks a bit embarrassed. She gives me a pointed look still. "What do you want?"

"You tutor me," I say, and hold out my paper.

When she catches a glimpse of it she frowns. And as she flips through it the frown only grow bigger. "You weren't kidding," she mutters. "Did you even study?"

"Tried to."

She snatches a crumpled post it out of her pocket, and scribbles something onto it quickly. She hands it to me, and she's off. I watch her blonde hair disappear near the corner, the sound of her heels and the post it the only indication she was here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrix**

When I get to my dorm I see Millicent and Reena in the kitchen. The sink is overflowing with dishes, there's spilled flour on the counter, and there's a bottle of wine resting on the table that's from the Maiden family vineyard. It's a third empty, and judging by the way Millicent is currently singing one of those shitty pop songs I conclude she's the one who's been drinking.

I shrug off my coat and hang it, before venturing into the kitchen. At the moment, Millicent is cutting carrots while Reena stirs at the pot resting on the stove.

"Bee," Millicent smiles as she sees me. "We're making that dish from that movie with the mouse that likes to cook—"

"—ratatouille—" Reena interrupts.

"Yeah rattatatta, because I'm sick of take out, even if the delivery guy is really sweet. So wash your hands and start with the tomatoes."

I nod and head over to the think sink. The kitchens small so we're all pretty crammed, the dorm seems smaller because it was meant for two people not three. But we wouldn't have it any other way, but we did plan to get a bigger room next year.

Ever since middle school it had been the three of us, always and forever. I'd met Reena in band class since both of us were the only ones who played the oboe. And we'd ended up becoming friends instantly, and then we met Millicent in Latin and we bonded over the fact that the teacher looked like a penguin. Hence the nickname Mr. Waddleton.

I slice the tomatoes and listen to Millicent talk about the station and how she and Tarquin are finally getting their show "Wana Oy With the Poodles?" on air.

"So now you that girl Giselle," she asks. "Yeah well she's helping behind the scenes, and you know that lanky pale girl? She has an awesome taste in music so she's kinda running the music now."

I vaguely remember Giselle as a willowy brunette who was Fanny in the production of Funny Girl. And as for pale and lanky it was the _'goth but not really'_ girl, I really couldn't remember her name.

Reena turns the stove off and moves a chair so she can sit. "Well I'll be listening for sure, and I just got a text from Nicholas and I need check on him. He has a fever."

Nicholas was Reena's kryptonite after a pair of Louboutins and a copy of Vogue. They'd been dating since the beginning of last year, and as far as I knew Nicholas and Reena's mothers had made an outline of the wedding.

Millicent glances up. "You're always with him."

"Actually she technically spends more time with us . . ." I trail off.

Millicent rolls her eyes, and starts to place the vegetables on a plate. She's a little hurt, even if she doesn't want to show it. Millicent always carries her heart on her sleeve. It was a blessing and curse, people tended to trust her easily but they seemed to take advantage of her just as easily.

I had realized the world wasn't always a nice place, when I saw my father kissing someone I knew wasn't my mother when I was six. And the fact that even though my mum knew she pretended like everything was normal.

Millicent however gave too many second chances.

Finally Millie lets out a sigh. "Go Reens, you'll be too worried to do anything if you stay," she mutters. "We'll save you some."

Reena jumps, and shoots us a smile. "Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe we can finally get the bamboo plant you always wanted Millicent or a dog Beatrix," she babbles, rushing to get her purse and coat. "See you soon!"

The door slams shut, and I look back a sad smiled Millicent. She puts the butter in and slowly stirs. It's strange to see her upset like this sometimes.

I continue helping her, refilling her glass of wine occasionally. Until I finally stop.

"How do you do it?" I ask, staring at the dish that's done now . . . almost.

Millicent puts the finishing touches, and snaps a few pictures for Instagram. "What," she asks, scrolling through filters.

I shrug. "Just not be with someone," I ask. "I get lonely whenever I see couples on dates at those cute coffee shops or the ones who sit by each other in class and are just content with the other being there."

She looks up and tucks her auburn hair away from her face. "I am with people, Bee. Just not romantically, I go on dates but they're just friendly. And I'm not abstinent, I enjoy the human body like many others. But when I first realized I was ace, it was strange you know? I just couldn't imagine being alone, but I didn't realize that I wasn't alone." Millicent sighs. "I think I had been so used to the thought that everyone had a soulmate and you had to get married, that I didn't realise there were different kinds of soulmates."

I raise my brow. "Millie, you gotta elaborate after that."

"I guess, you know how Reena loves Vogue? Well that's her magazine soulmate." She shrugs, like the idea is childish. "And how you love Little Women? That's your book soulmate. I think we have many different soulmates, and to realize what kind of people we really are we need to figure out those soulmates first. I took some time that summer, and I came to the conclusion that there could be platonic soulmates," Millicent states. "And perhaps I haven't met the person yet, or maybe I have. But at this moment in my life, I'm just content with everything I have. It doesn't really matter if I have a boyfriend or girlfriend really."

I let the words sink in, Millicent was quieter and kinder of the trio. But that didn't mean she was any less strong or brave. She had faced her own battles and she had her own scars. There were some that were too intimate too share and that was okay, everyone needs something for themselves.

Kindness was too often mistaken for weakness.

She played with her curled hair, and her hazel eyes seemed to have darkened a bit looking like kelpy green.

I liked to think of her as a flower of sorts. A fairy maybe. Or a nymph, she really did like plants. But whatever she was, it was something magical.

I hear the shut of a cabinet and Millicent walks over with cutlery and plates.

"Now, no more deep conversations." She chides, and places some ratatouille on my plate. "Just eating, lots and lots of eating."

"I wouldn't have it any way, Red."

I snuck a glance at my phone and let out a small groan when I realize it's dead.

*****

**Hort**

 

> **(5:48)** _Hey!_
> 
> **(5:48)** _It's Hort, that kid you gave your number to._
> 
> **(5:49 _)_** _I just wanted to ask you if your doing anything tomorrow???_

Three hours, it had been three fucking hours and she still hadn't answered.

I don't blame her though, I was pretty forward. But unless I managed to find another Einstein that wouldn't flip me off and laugh at me (I had stopped asking the girls for help a long time ago).  Then I was royally screwed.

Even more screwed than Rafal who was currently getting yelled at by Sophie.

I lean over the counter to get a better ear of it all, almost knocking over the pile of fruits that Vex had brought from his farm this morning.

"No good son of a," she yells her face turning a violent shade of red. "Lizard!"

He rolls his eyes. Pretty didn't always mean smart now did it. "Lizard, really? I think you mean bitch or whore." Rafal gave a shrug like gesture and Sophie's anger doubles. "Really have to work on those curses Soph."

"Oh, so you want me to curse Rafal."

_Shit._

She looks at me, and I toss her an apple. "You a shitting fucker Rafal. YOU'RE A PRIVVELAGED ASSHOLE, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU CAN'T EVEN KISS WELL!" With those words she throws the apple at him. "And I don't like neck thing, it's stupid."

Sophie runs a hand through her hair, and huffs turning away from the dazed boy in front of her.

The thing with Sophie is that at the beginning she never wanted to be here. She had planned to go to Evermore ever since she was little, but then she ended up getting accepted here and denied there. And as snotty as she might seem when you first meet her, she's got a good heart.

Because if Hester likes her you know that there's something worth liking. _Or loving._

It sucks to be in love with your centers kinda-girlfriend.

Or maybe it was kinda-ex right now, you can't ever be sure with them.

Rafal made a frown and sighs. "I guess, I don't know . . . we should, like, you know," he mutters a light blush overcoming his cheeks. "Take a break."

There's a beat of silence, and I take that as my queue to leave.

But I still manage to hear Sophie say: "But we're not Ross and Rachel, right? Because I don't plan on getting a monkey any time soon Raf."

I laugh, if they were Ross and Rachel what was I? Joey? Because I had taken enough 'What Friend from FRIENDS Are You?' quizzes to be seventy five percent sure that I was a Ross, and also a Chandler and the occasional Phoebe. Also Joey and Rachel's relationship wasn't even written well, their friendship was the best part of the last few seasons still.

I'd like to have a relationship like Richard and Monica if anything, or Phoebe and that scientist guy.

I'd have to ask Dot to watch it with me again.

I start to head to my room before I hear a buzz from my pocket.

 

> **(9:13) *you're**
> 
> **(9:13) I can't tutor you if you make mistakes like that**

I find myself smiling, so three hours and this is what I got.

 

> **(9:15** ) _I didn't get stuck with a grammar freak did I?_
> 
> **(9:16) OH HEY, I GOT AN AWARD FOR YOU!**
> 
> **(9:16) it's called asshole of the year**
> 
> **(9:17)** **but you already know about it, since you're a past winner**
> 
> **(9:20)** _........damn_
> 
> **(9:21)** YOU'RE _uptight_

”What're you smiling about," I glance up to see Rafal all disheveled. It must've ended with them taking a break. "Did you get a girlfriend finally, little Horty Worty?"

"Fuck off."

It seems to cheer him up, because he rushes to sit down beside me. And as he looks at the texts he grins.  "Good luck getting into that," he laughs and then stands up and offers me his hand. "I'm going to a party near Evermore, I heard that Sydney Crosby and some other Penguins are dropping by. Wanna come?"

I shake my head. "Some other time Raf, I think I'm going in early tonight," I pause and cock my eyebrow at him. "And practice tomorrow, I don't want my center slacking."

Rafal looks amused, he runs a hand through his pale hair and smirks, his French-Canadian seeming to shine. He seems to look even more like a guy from some boy band, one with groupies that dye their hair too match his platinum shade. Which only he seems to be able to pull off.

_He's such an asshole though._

"I don't ever slack, I shine. I'm like the sun Hort," he presses and he seems to be dead serious, the smirk disappearing. "I'm better than everyone, I'm the biggest fucking star in this god damn galaxy."

"Your certainly not the most humble."

He groans. "And this is why we can't have nice things."

I move to hit him but he's off.

I watch him to take long strides to  the door, he even has the jackass swagger mastered.

 

> **(9:30) the bean at three sharp**
> 
> **(9:31) dont make me regret this more than i already do**
> 
> **(9:31) also bring scissors, stickers and ketchup chips**
> 
> **(9:31) THE LAYS ONES**
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be done by the 20th but things came up and well you know. But the next chapter will hopefully be up before the 3rd of Septemeber.
> 
> Also Hort is a big FRIENDS geek, and he's a total Ross in my opinion and Beatrix is a Monica. Sophie is a Rachel and Chaddick is a Joey. 
> 
> Lastly when this will be done I'll edit it all and fix up all the plot holes and just clean it up. So please don't mind the mistakes too much.

**Author's Note:**

> So Beatrix is a phycology major, and because her uncle is teaching classes at the rival classes she sneaks off every other day to attend them.
> 
> And Hort is the star player for the Neverless Ravens, he likes hockey but he doesn't love it. That's why he's a history major.
> 
> This is a College Hockey AU as you know, and I don't play o watch hockey I just have friends who don't shut up about it. So my knowledge isn't that great about it. But still I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
